Troll
Trolls are variably-sized creatures prominently featured in Norse mythology and Scandinavian folklore. They are sometimes said to turn into stone when exposed to daylight, and are believed to dwell in places such as rocks, caves or mountains. History In popular culture, Trolls are notable in that their depictions are incredibly varied, as they may be portrayed as anything from gnome-sized to mountain-sized; from mischievous pranksters to wise creatures, all the way to savage brutes. Their transformation into stone when exposed to daylight may or may not be portrayed as reversible. Additionally, they're often depicted as living under bridges, as seen in works such as The Faery Convention, Hellboy II and Face Off, among others. While they're most commonly portrayed as stout and hairy humanoids, this is not always the case, for instance: Bøig from Peer Gynt is traditionally described as a gigantic slimy serpent. In Hayao Miyazaki's classic animated film My Neighbor Totoro, the name of the titular creature(s) originates as a corruption of "Torōru", basically the Japanese word for Troll. Works featuring trolls Literature *''The Faery Convention'', by Brett Davis *''Harry Potter'' series, by J. K. Rowling *''The Hobbit'', by J. R. R. Tolkien *''Peer Gynt'', by Henrik Ibsen *''The King of the Elves'', by Philip K. Dick *''The Snow Queen'', by Hans Christian Andersen Films *''The Cabin in the Woods'' *''Cat's Eye'' *''Enchanted'' *''Frozen'' *''Hellboy II: The Golden Army'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King'' *''The Snow Queen'' trilogy *''Snow White and the Huntsman'' *''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' TV Series *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Face Off'' *''Jim Henson's Creature Shop Challenge'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''Sanctuary'' *''Sofia the First'' *''The StoryTeller'' *''The Troop'' *''The World of David the Gnome'' Video Games *''The Elder Scrolls'' series *''God of War'' *''World of WarCraft'' Gallery GiantTroll.jpg|Mountain-sized Troll Trolls-GummiBears.jpg|''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' Stan Lipkowski.jpeg|''American Dragon: Jake Long'' Troll-Cat'sEye.jpg|''Cat's Eye'' Troll_(Elder_Scrolls).png|''The Elder Scrolls'' Pabbie.jpg|''Frozen'' Troll-GodOfWar.png|''God of War'' Cronie_Troll.png|''Hellboy II: The Golden Army'' Trolls-TheHobbit1977.png|''The Hobbit'', animated. Trolls-TheHobbit2012.jpg|''The Hobbit'', live action. Troll-OnceUponATime.jpg|''Once Upon a Time'' Troll_(Sanctuary).png|''Sanctuary'' Troll-ScoobyDooAndTheGoblinKing.jpg|''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King'' Trolls-SofiaTheFirst.png|''Sofia the First'' Trolls-SnowQueen.jpg|''The Snow Queen'' Troll-TheStoryteller.jpg|''The StoryTeller'' Trolls-TinkerBell.jpg|''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' Trolls-DavidTheGnome.jpg|''The World of David the Gnome'' Trollhunters-Troll.png|''Tales of Arcadia'' Troll-Hilda1.jpg|''Hilda'' Snow White & The Huntman Forest Troll.jpg|''Snow White and the Huntsman'' Troll (The Cabin in the Woods).png|''The Cabin in the Woods'' Troll_(Enchanted).jpeg|''Enchanted'' MortyTheTroll.jpeg|''American Dragon: Jake Long'' Trolls-TheMuppets.jpeg|''The Muppet Show'' See also *Cave Troll (The Lord of the Rings) *Moomin *Totoro *Troll (Frozen) *Troll (Hilda) Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Humanoids Category:European Creatures Category:Mountain Creatures Category:Cave Dwelling Creatures Category:Photophobic Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Literary Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Universe Category:Disney Universes Category:Elder Scrolls Universe Category:Face Off Universe Category:The Faery Convention Universe Category:God of War Universe Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:Hellboy Universe Category:J. R. R. Tolkien Universe Category:Once Upon A Time Universe Category:Sanctuary Universe Category:Scooby-Doo Universe Category:Sofia the First Universe Category:The Troop Universe Category:World of WarCraft Universe Category:Tales of Arcadia Universe Category:Trolls Category:The Cabin in the Woods Universe Category:Omnivores Category:The Muppets Universe